Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Zombies. Anyone have any idea about when Treyarch is planning to release info on CoD:BO's zombie mode? Ouroboros Omega 13:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) they will proboly realese a trailer on halloween just like last time 1. that is a horrible cli'che 2. zombies is on lockdown for treyarch right now 3. red dead is going to do the same thing for thier zombie pack i bet if they give it out then there going to do it last minute wontbackdown 11:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) and why the f does the wiki have to start adding sponcers in oure blogs Please sign you posts--Super2k 15:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) On Halloween? Well, I can see their reasoning... Ouroboros Omega 15:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about that but Im not sure if they will considering the nazi zombie maps are just remakes or REportsSniperteam82308 21:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Do we know if the Wii will have it? Or will I need to use my PC. Wii+PC 22:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I would doubt the Wii do to the fact its a family console the controls would be shaky and its graphic limitations so I would buy Black Ops for the PC just for the sure thing.Sniperteam82308 22:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I'm getting Prestege Edition of Black Ops and it comes with the five zombie maps, how cool is that! [[User:Sgt. Edwards|'Sergeant']] [[User talk:Sgt. Edwards|'Edwards']] 05:49, September 22, If you already own COD 5 with all the map packs then you already have Nazi Zombies. 14:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, five maps? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 20:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) dude the zombie maps from cod 5 dont work on black ops you will have to get the hardened/prestige addition or rebuy them in a pack that will probably be released after the game comes out. honestly why would they give you the same four maps in the special editions if the ones from cod 5 still worked?Roazir 02:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a typo Richtofen. Or maybe 1 new map in Black Ops + 4 old maps from COD5 = 5 zombies maps GunsSwordsFlames 01:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :IMO, its just a typo. Darkman 4 05:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Funny stuff. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Are the weapons going to be Cold War or WW2? Mobilized 00:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't know. Dolten Let's Talk 02:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok. Mobilized 02:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Weapons that you will get to use are technically cold war they were mostly weapons that were still in the experimental/testing phase they werent yet being mass produced by the army if you still havent figured it out this games is about the black ops teams they always got weapons and equipment before anyone else even saw or heard about them. the helicopter you get to fly is a soviet helicopter that was also in the experimental stage before it became a widely used vehicle in the soviet unionRoazir 03:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I was asking about in Nazi Zombies, not in the campaign or multiplayer. Basically I want to know if I can say, use an M16 in Nazi Zombies. Mobilized :15:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think that there will be new Zombie maps. That's why most people bought WaW. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully. Mobilized 01:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Verify this A friend told me if you Pre-ordered the Prestige Edition and buy it you get some guns early, and some that are exclusive. Honestly this sounds like BS to me, so if someone can tell me that would be much appreciated. - RASICTalk 11:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Getting guns early is possible but unlikely. Exclusive weapons is almost definitely false. Imrlybord7 11:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I remember that if you pre-ordered WaW from Gamestop you would get a special Custom Class that had the Flamethrower and the M1A1 Carbine, which would otherwise be unlocked at the final level of 65. So it is not without precedent for something like that to happen, so don't be surprised if it happens again with black ops. But I agree with Imrlybord7 that it is VERY unlikely there are going to be exclusive guns. Its possible just like how anything is possibly, but I seriously doubt it. A custom class with early unlocked guns seems likely to me though. 11:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info, I wanted to get this straightend out so I knew I was getting the right version. - RASICTalk 11:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it (the WaW preorder bonus) only let you replace the SVT from the starting rifle class with an M1A1. Imrlybord7 12:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::No you get a class with M1a1 carbine, frag x2, overkill, fg42 and extreme conditioning if im not mistaken. A Lonely Nomad 16:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. You're mistaken. Imrlybord7 16:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Well, Im not to sure if you get guns early but maybe the prestige edition will start you off with extra money to buy weapons with but im not to sure, from all i know is you get some stuff with it like.. the RC car with a camera installed into it but im not sure which one it was that had the car in it it was either.. Prestige.. Or.. Hardened, im not to sure. ::::UrbanKiller 16:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::the only thing you get if you preorder it is with the hardened addition you get the zombie maps from the last game and the prestige is the maps and the rc car. you dont get any advantage of other players. no early weapons, no exclusive weapons and no extra starting money.Roazir 02:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Some players wouldn't want to have an early advantage. Many players like to earn what they get. That's part of the fun. 09:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What's the source of these quotes? So i just checked Mason's page and i saw this quote and i swear i haven't heard that one before. The quote i'm talking 'bout is: ''"What type of Monster is he?" -When Woods tells Mason about Kravtchenko. Woods' line was "An animal feeding on his own men's deaths. All he wants is to win, even if that means killing his men..." Any source on this one? Sgt.Frank Woods 18:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to know as well. Some quotes from Krav have appeared on his page and they have no source as well. Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Twitter leaks?? Check four zero two's reply's http://twitter.com/worldpattern are these some leaks. :Nothing we don't already know. Dolten Let's Talk 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :All of his tweets about Bo are either retweets from JD or his thoughts about JD's twitters. Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops sequel to WaW? I read this article saying the BO is a sequel to WaW? Not rlly sure if this is true tho. http://compactiongames.about.com/b/2010/09/25/call-of-duty-black-ops-info-screenshots.htm Omnicube1 15:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't see how someone could say that. Dolten Let's Talk 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::They're more than likely saying that because our dear friend makes an appearance in the game. . 21:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::But thats little kids, there never right. Dolten Let's Talk 21:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :A true Waw sequel would be about the rebuilding of Germany and Japan. Imagine how awesome that would be! Darkman 4 21:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was a sequel because of Reznov and it had it's own continuty but then again can't every game in CoD be considered a sequel?Sniperteam82308 03:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Black ops skin I was wondering, should the wiki put the black ops skin on all/most of the Black Ops-related articles? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 02:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's going to be wiki-wide soon enough. 02:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :no ,better adjust my eyes so it can see in the black.lol. --Monster2821 (talk) 03:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC)